A New World
by magz16peacelovelaugh
Summary: The story of Sesshomaru's mate and their pups.
1. Pups

A women's piercing scream echoed the cave walls, filling every empty space and blanketing the darkness that crept under every rock.

Demons and humans alike would have been very attracted to the cry of distress if not the sheer power that leaked from her sweat covered body. But even with her strong demonic aura, the smallest of night animals did nothing to scatter away from the cave entrance. They still slept peacefully high in the trees or crept low in the bushes as if the screams were as natural as the cool night air around them.

A short growl came from the woman as she clenched her fangs together tightly, then from what felt like hours holding the built up pressure she released her tight posture to continue breathing rapidly.

Her clawed fingers drug into the cave ground as she tried to find some balance between pushing and breathing. This was, in fact, her first time birthing pups.

She lay deep within the moist cave with her back slightly against the wall and her knees well apart while keeping her long white kimono out of the way for her pups.

The moons light gave the darkness outside the cave a white glow, even a human with its dull senses could walk easily through the surrounding land.

Most human women would be jealous of how she's able to look so composed while giving birth to not only one infant, but three. But for this Inuyoukai this was nothing close to composed. Unconsciously she let her claws grow sharper as she scratched the ground, she snarled and growled whenever she wasn't breathing or screaming, and she was unable to open her eyes as she pushed for what felt like an eternity.

One last and undeniably the loudest scream came from her as her first pup slipped from her body somewhat easily. She had so little time between the first and the second pup that they came out on the same push. Both pups lay on the cave floor covered in their mother's blood.

Before she could even worry about the first pups she was already taking a breath in to push her last one out of her body.

With the last pup on the floor the young mother slumped back against the cave wall. The coolness felt good on her extremely heated back.

As her heart race slowly decreased and her claws slowly grew shorter and less deadly the exhausted new mother opened her eyes for the first time since she begun her labor.

Although the cave was dark her highly equipped senses, which were even stronger since she became pupped, made being there without sight no effort at all. Now with her sight other demons would not dare intrude on her small cave, especially with the importance the first days a mother spends with her pups.

Peaceful silence filled the night sky once more and every animal felt more relaxed like the mother, as if her pain from earlier was their own to bear as well.

Quickly she leaned forward and paid no attention to the ache in her lower area as she looked at her pups for the first time. These next moments with her pups will be the most important of both the mother and her pup's lives. Even without being a mother before she instinctively knows such times must be handled with the up most care.

Little mewls come from the pups and each one moves slightly. A light flutter in her chest makes her worry of birthing complications disappear. She has heard many stories of other mothers losing pups and she knows that sounds and movements are the best signs of healthy pups.

She gently reaches towards the closest pup. His cries become much louder than the others as she bring him over her knees and to her chest. She starts to lick and clean her young pup being very gentle and soft, something unordinary for a demon that's capable of ripping other demons apart limb by limb.

After her small boy is clean she sets him in her lap and wraps some of her kimono around him. She then leans forward, more carefully now that she has a pup in her lap and picks up another.

This one is a small girl. The second to come from her womb. Her mewls aren't as frequent as the first but she squirms more than the youngest did. Her mother smirks proudly knowing that her daughter will be a strong demon like her father.

Once clean she lays her daughter next her side with another part of her kimono wrapped around her.

The last to be cleaned is the oldest. He is the calmest of both his younger siblings. His mother can already feel his power; she already knows that this one will be the exactness of his father, personality and all.

Once the last is cleaned she removes her youngest from her lap and lays him on her other side still wrapped up.

After cleaning she must bond with and feed each pup. It is important that the pups know and easily recognize their mothers scent, even at this young stage.

Holding her oldest in her hands she inspects the small body, everything is as new to her as it is to him. His markings, which right now look like small bruises, grace his body in the exact spots his father has marks.

For the first time the pup let's out a cry, very soft yet firm. Her ears barely twitched to the sensitive noise. Something inside her chest feels different. The young mother hasn't had much experience with this feeling, or any feelings at all, but she definitely knew what it was.

Her crystal blue eyes stared at the small creature in her hands; she made careful that her claws never touched his tender skin. His small hands could barely grab into her skin as he tried to move himself into a more comfortable position, which he couldn't do with her holding him like this.

As if she was told, she brought the pup closer to her head. The pupped squirmed slightly with her warm breath now fanning across his naked body. She took a short breath in smelling the familiarity of the pup. It was her smell with some of his fathers.

Leaning forward she pressed her head to the side of the pups body so his small head was by her hair and neck. His squirming ceased as he sniffed little sniffs for the very first time.

Once she felt he had enough of her smell she pulled him away from her once more. The pup's movement against her white hair irritated his small nose and as she pulled him away he sneezed quickly and strongly. The small movement shook his whole body but barely vibrated his mother.

She titled her head and smiled affectionately for the first time at her pup. Even a demon couldn't resist the cute actions of a young one. The smile didn't fade as she saw her pup's face moving again.

But this time it wasn't a sneeze. The pup slowly opened his eyes only to blink them shut and try to open them again. The mother watched closely as his eyes fluttered until they were able to open fully revealing piercing gold eyes. Just like his fathers.

Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Even her demon heart stopped as she looked into her sons eyes for the first time.

Once he realized what he was looking at he looked curiously at her, blinking a couple more times. Then his small mouth opened wide as he let out a deep yawn.

The mother let out a gentle breath of a laugh as her son's mouth opened wide revealing one small fang on the upper right of his mouth.

When his yawn came to an end the mother stared at him caringly. Her son slowly closed his eyes once more before his mother leaned him close again. She again rubbed her head along his warm body taking in his scent as she let out a soft nurturing growl.

When she pulled her son away she kept him close as his small hands came up and touched her face while he looked into her blue eyes with his gold ones.

His hands were weak and fragile. They felt like feathers on her skin.

As they came in reach of her mouth she let her tongue out to lick his left hand quickly. Then she pulled him closer to nudge her face into his body again. And once again she growled her motherly growl and when she pulled away her son was yawning once more.

Before she could put him to rest she undid the top of her now bloodied kimono and let it fall away from her rather large milk filled chest.

Now holding her oldest in her arms she brought his sleepy eyes down to her left breast. As if already knowing what it was for his small mouth latched onto her, surprising her slightly from the foreign feeling of her pup's mouth.

She did the same with each pup. Only her youngest didn't open his eyes which she wasn't too worried about as she held him sleeping in her arms. Her other two pups were sleeping as well as they lay to rest on her left away from the entrance of the cave.

Slowly she closed her eyes as dawn approached. She let her senses spread as far as they would go, using up a lot of her energy, but she mustn't let her guard down while her pups were at this stage…

Days went by and not a single creature has seen the mother stir from the cave. All they saw was the darkness that filled the area where the mother last was heard.

Another morning came and as the sun started to rise into the sky and the mother slowly walked to the cave entrance. It has been 3 months since the pup's birth.

She glanced back towards the darkness of the cave and smiled gently. She knew that three pairs of eyes watched her curiously and intently.

Sniffing the air again she stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight. Squinting her eyes slightly she looked around the surrounding forest and focused everything on finding a threat to her and her pups.

Once she was used to the light and felt very sure that they were the only powerful presence within miles she smiled once more and turned towards the cave.

"It's alright. You can come out now." She called to the blackness.

As expected they moved slowly. The oldest being the first to step into the suns light and try and sniff it as if it were an object.

The warmth was something different on their skin; it seemed to come from no where, there mother's warm skin was very different.

"Come on." She spoke softly and lightly while watching her pups take their first steps outside of the cave.

Inuyoukai pups age much differently than humans. While in the first weeks they develop rapidly so that by the end of their twelfth week they look to be about year, and then from then on they age slowly. Not as slowly as their adult lives, but much slower than humans.

Her youngest, once in the sun light, quickly runs o his mother. With his small, now clawed, hands he grabs onto her leg for protection and comfort. Something that they won't grow out of for awhile. Inu pups will continually seek out their mother's warmth and comfort.

She laughs lightly as she sets her hand soothingly on the pups head. He looks up with big blue eyes at his mother worriedly. He doesn't feel safe away from the closeness of the cave walls.

"It's ok young one." She coos to her pup.

Her daughter also prefers her mother's familiarity over the new outside world as she stays close to her mother's side.

The oldest looks around curiously at the trees and grass and sky. The mother smiles warmly at all her pups. Each one feeling just as confused as the others.

As much as she would like to keep the pups in the cave longer for them to grow more she cannot. She chose this area for birthing because the lack of demons and large animals. But that's exact safeness also puts them into hunger. She hasn't eaten since the birth of her pups and she's running very low on milk. And now that their fangs have grown in they must start eating red meat to help them grow stronger.

Also there is the issue of meeting their father. They will need to know his scent before they get to old. While some fathers see pups right after birth, they do not necessarily have to. But if a pup gets to old before they reach the scent they will not be able to except the smell as family and more or less despise it.

The mother notices her oldest taking a step onto grass for the first time. He bends over to sniff the new substance and comes back up to eye it once more, he recognizes the smell from afar in the cave but never has he been this close to it. Slowly he steps out onto the soft green area and walks a little further into the grassy area.

The mother starts to walk forward and closer to her pup to get rid of the uneasiness she felt when he was a little too far from her.

The other pups were soon on the grass as well, each one experiencing something very new.

Smiling she adjusted her new kimono. She buried her bloodied one back in the cave. Although it seemed like an unlikely place to want to give birth the cave walls made it safe and warm for her pups first days and the lack of smells made them get more used to hers and hers to theirs. So she was prepared and brought herself a more suitable and less extravagant kimono. And also ones for hers pups. Each was very much like their fathers, white with red markings.

The mother looked at each of her pups and smiled as they got used to the grass and started exploring more new things around them.

Looking into the sky she thought of the pup's father. She missed him terribly and couldn't wait for him to meet his young pups. She knew that he would be very proud, especially with three pups. Even in Inuyoukai births three is not common.

Plus they all looked like him in ways. The oldest was his spitting image. Long white hair with a very strong and proper body, he held it up very much like his father also. He had all the same markings and the same golden eyes. Even his personality was the same, quiet and controlling. Their daughter was a beauty. She was going to be a very fought over mate just like her mother was. She had big blue eyes just like her mother and the same wavy white hair. She has the same markings on her body as her father but the ones on her face resembled her mothers. Her personality was a lot of her mother and father mixed, very playful but calm and observant. And then there was their youngest son, who was more like his father than most would think. He was very hesitant and careful when it came to things he did not understand but he really seemed to think things through. Although physically he will never be as strong as his older brother he will be a good opponent for him to challenge. He also has all the markings of his father and his straight white hair. But his eyes are crystal blue like his mothers.

She again smiled proudly at her pups. They will grow strong and feared in the Western Lands.

"Come my pups. We must find your father." The mother said as she started to walk away and into the woods. The pups quickly followed trying to keep up while also sniffing and exploring each new thing around them.

Lord Sesshomaru's pups have now entered this new world.


	2. Heat

_10 months earlier..._

The air quickly brushed past her, applying the slightest pressures to every inch of her fair skin. It was impossible to not notice how good the evening breeze felt against her burning body and she desperately wished she could stop by a river or waterfall to cool off as she passed through the land.

But she couldn't tonight. She was being pursued. Just thinking about being caught she sped up her already fast run. She was an Inuyoukai after all, running was an easy task, it was hiding that would be the hard part.

She quickly changed directions, jumping onto a rock in the middle of the river then jumping to the other side, before she took off running again. Her only advantage was being smaller and more agile than her follower. She hopefully could outrun him.

She could feel his presence following her. It was like the night sky following a sunset, absolute and unyielding.

Although she wanted to resist the heat, she ran towards the sunset in hopes that the light would never fade and leave her in the dark. She hated the dark and all its temptations. She was never confident when it was dark, she could never be certain that her sense were right. She always had to give in to the night and wait for day to come and show her the way again. Oh how she despised the dark.

And yet, like the sun, she always yielded to the dark. She always knew when it was coming and she would get anxious to feel so uncertain, so vulnerable again. Such feelings were new and exciting, and only the dark could make them appear.

Yes, like the sun, she waits for the dark.

Her next breath made her footing stumble a little. She could smell him easily. His masculine and yet still very clean scent, something she was very used to.

He was much closer than she originally thought. That's when she figured it out.

Suddenly she stopped so quick and perfectly that she didn't even slide an inch on the ground.

The only sounds were her steady breaths and the constant running of the waterfall ahead of her. It was small but still made noise enough to rumble through the forest surrounding it.

Her blue eyes landed on the pool of water only feet in front of her. The water rippled from the waterfall and sparkled from the setting sun to her right.

Everything was covered in a dark orange and slowly changing into a slight indigo.

Sighing and clenching her fists that hung by her sides she closed her eyes. 'He led me here. This was all a trap.' She thought.

A slight breeze pushed her white silk hair to the left, some strands dancing in front of her face while most waved behind her head.

Her scent carried with the wind. She knew that it must be driving him wild, although his face or voice would never show it.

Smirking she unclenched her fists and relaxed. She knew that only feet behind her stood the Lord of the Western Lands himself.

Taking in his scent she recognized the musky, tainting smell known as lust. Her body shivered involuntarily. She was sure he noticed.

Both stood in silence as the land around them turned into a dark shade of purple. The sun was nearly set, only minutes to go.

Neither spoke a word. Neither really had to. Every other of their senses were going crazy. Their ears picking up every breath and movement the other made. Their noses smelling the intoxicating aroma that they were creating around them.

Such things as 'small talk' were not needed during times of heat. Especially a female's heat.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She finally spoke opening her eyes to stare at the space ahead of her. Her voice carried on the wind to play in his ears. He had to take in an extra breath just hearing his name being spoken on those lips. He would not let himself to stoop to chills though, as she had.

A dark blue covered the land as the sun was well on its way and the night took over. Another breeze fell through the air and would have felt good against her hot body if not for the male standing behind her.

Her body was reacting to just his presence, she may have known about heat and learned from many females before her but she did not know that the mere thought of a male would send her body into the highest temperatures she's ever experienced. She has never wanted something so bad.

Adjusting her kimono she finally turned around.

Her movements made his body fill with desire. Just watching her muscles shift under her fair white skin made him want to run his clawed hand down her flesh.

Of all the times he has taken her he already knows that this will surely be unsurpassed. And he hasn't even touched her yet.

Fully facing him now her blue eyes stared into his gold ones. Most moments like these her heart would unwillingly beat harder, because she knew, that deep down they cared for each other. Whether it was respect or love, they both felt the need to be with one another as if they were practically made for the other.

She knew that Sesshomaru never mentioned love, nor will he ever. He has never shown any other feeling around her than that of what he shows around everyone else. He was unemotional and proud. And like the dark, very unyielding, even to the sun.

And yet she knew she was his and he was hers. Not by the marks made on their necks, not by their mixing scents from being claimed to each other, but by the way he protects her from greater dangers she cannot handle, by gaining power to keep her by his side and out of harms way, by giving her pups that she will call her own and will proudly bear their fathers marks.

But tonight was not about love. He is here to satisfy his hunger and fulfill his duty of being a mate. She would bear his pups after tonight and for the rest of her life, she will keep them safe in their early years and provide for them as his mother provided for him. And he will have strong heirs to his land.

Feeling this need for dominance build up inside he realized it was from the affect of her scent. This made him slightly angered he was affected so easily by her.

She could see the emotion flash through his eyes, he was angry with her? What had she done? Did he not like the fact that she ran, or that he had to hunt her down? It had merely been in her instinct to run from the pursuing male. Even if she wanted him badly, her pride is still almost as big as his, and she will not succumb to his male dominance. At least not if she could help it.

"Kiyomi." He spoke for the first time that night. In his voice, although to anyone else would have been just as monotonous as the rest of his speech, she noticed the slightest irritation. It sounded as if he almost growled her name.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly as breathing became a little bit harder to do. She didn't know why her body was so greatly affected by the way he spoke her name, but it was.

Sesshomaru easily noticed the change and pride filled his body almost instantly, if she was affected by just his voice he'd have her bending to his will much quicker than he originally thought.

Kiyomi knew that the power of this situation has shifted to his advantage. Not something her inner youkai was fond of. Plus she could feel the heat from her body nearly burning her from the inside out. She needed to get out of these clothes.

Narrowing her eyes on him, getting ready to run at any signs of movement she let her slender clawed hands reach up to the shoulders of her kimono. They were already barely hanging on her body from her run as she grabbed the constricting cloth and pulled it over her skin.

The feel of it moving against her skin was enough to make her close her eyes in bliss. It felt as if someone was touching her entire body in one swift motion. It felt so erotic.

Sesshomaru slipped from his emotionless demeanor for a split second and let his eyes widen and his jaw almost dropped. He was usually always prepared for everything, but he definitely was shocked at what his mate just did.

Slowly her body was revealed to him as her one layer, very thin, kimono slipped off her shoulders and quickly down her body till it fluttered onto the ground around her bare feet.

'Mmm' Kiyomi thought. 'Much better.' She unconsciously grinned at the feeling of the cool night breeze touching every inch of her nude body. Although the burning didn't cease, it did help considerably.

Sesshomaru's eyes unashamedly gaped down her slim form. Her skin was so fair and white, almost as white as the moon that started to show in the now darker sky. It made her look so creamy… so tasty.

Her eyes opened to see his gold ones roaming down her body. Kiyomi blushed slightly, although her mate has seen her body many of times, the look in his eyes this time made it clear what his thoughts strayed to. And frankly her thoughts were just as impure.

She could tell he clenched his jaw without even seeing it. She was surprised that he was holding back, that he remained so, composed. Even him hunting her down seemed above Sesshomaru. Kiyomi smirked; guess she didn't know as much about her mate as she thought.

Sesshomaru, unaware of his now smirking mate, kept on staring at each curve. Already thinking of how good her body was going to feel against his. How many times he would take her and how he would make her scream his name. That was, although most animalistic, his favorite thing to do. Hearing her voice scream at such a time and only for him, it was pure bliss. Even times when she loses her Inu composer and lets herself slip into the emotion, anger, she would sometimes call out his voice in a high temper, and even though it was the middle of the day when he wasn't committing such a mating act he would, how do you say it, get turned on. Which of coarse he was perfectly capable for not getting caught in such a state, but he would definitely remember it later on for when he and his mate take to there bed. He did seem to really enjoy these nighttime activities, more so than he could have determined.

Now irritated, Kiyomi realized her emotions were on an unexplainable high. The smallest thing could upset her, she felt like an already pupped mate. Being so irritated with Sesshomaru's silence got her even angrier. But who could blame her? Her current mate at the moment was deep in thought, about what? She could have a clue. But this needed to change, now.

"Sesshomaru." Kiyomi spoke but along with her voice came a slight growl. This quickly got his attention and his now golden eyes looked up and into her blue ones. "I am in heat." She spoke.

His features frowned ever so slightly. Did she think him a fool? Of coarse she was in heat.

"This Sesshomaru is aware." He spoke just as firmly as her as he now narrowed his eyes at her anger filled ones. This angered him too. No one makes Sesshomaru out for a fool.

She realized she angered him when he spoke in third person, most of the time he showed respect enough for his mate that he would speak directly in first person only. So this is how it was going to be?

"Well you stand there as if you very well aren't. Are you waiting for something… or someone perhaps?" Sarcasm? Now even Kiyomi, Lady of the Western Lands, was crossing certain boundaries. But she could not help it in this state, her blood was already boiling from lust, she had to take it out on someone.

Sesshomaru now really let his dislike for her current attitude show. She was disrespectful. Now he would have to teach her a lesson.

Before she could even blink the Lord disappeared and was now behind her. Even for her he moved fast. Knowing her mate was powerful and seeing it in one motion made her, if possible, want him more as her anger slowly transformed into lust.

His mouth was on her bare shoulder just as quick as he moved. He let his teeth and tongue graze her skin every so often, tasting her creamy flesh.

Kiyomi gasped faintly as she let her eyes close so she could focus on his touch more. In that, his hands came around her sides to hold her waist firmly as he moved closer to her until her back came in contact with his body. The warmth nearly killed her as she leant her head back to rest on his shoulder.

Her hair feathered against his neck making his strong fingers clenched at her skin harder. What he always, admired, about her was her skin. She was always so soft, and delicate. Even though he knew his mate was considerably strong for a female Inuyoukai, in fact he believed her strength far surpassed his own mothers, he always noticed how smooth and tender her skin remained under the caresses of his hands and claws.

Sesshomaru moved his love bites and kisses to the crook of her neck where her marked laid proudly for him and the world to see. She was his and his alone. This whole night he could smell other youkai around, trying to take what was his, but as soon as they sensed him they smartly retreated.

He let his fangs brush harder against her skin while barely biting the marked area. He could feel the heat under his tongue, the blood flowing just under her skin. He couldn't wait to taste her again; it had been long since he broke the seal.

He ceased kissing her and let his mouth rest against her ear. His breathing, although seemingly steady, was a bit rugged.

Feeling the heat of his breath run against her ear in neck sent much stronger chills down her body. His hands easily picked up the movement, but it was much more than that. The heat rolled through out her inner body and all made its way to her most intimate parts. She could feel herself convulse down there and she whimpered as she focused more on his hand on her waist than his breath on her ear. She so desperately wished for that had to move and to give her the pleasure she needed.

"You have shown disrespect. For this you will be punished onna." His voice very much betrayed him. He was husky as he spoke; the growl in his throat seemed to escape without permission.

Taking in a breath he realized what made him this way. Her smell became much stronger. This aroma, this scent from her filled his senses. She was wet, she was turned on, and she was in heat. Each thing ran through his mind and made him more unclear about his situation.

Sesshomaru always kept a clear head. He never acted upon emotion, only thought. But when he was around his mate, this all seemed to change. She has always spoken to him of love; she was even bold enough to tell him she loved him. This is where they differed. She believed in such useless emotions that humans had. She even said she enjoyed the company of humans. Although he did not agree with her, he still respected her enough to not say anything about her child-like feelings.

But now, as he took in her scent. His body acted less upon thought and more upon feel. He focused on the heat of her skin under his hands. She was scorching to the touch; he couldn't even believe she could stand such high temperatures. And he would have been concerned for his mate if not the lust of it building up inside him.

Her scent made him possessive. She knew it would too. His hands seemed to hold tighter to her as he lifted up his head to sniff the air. She knew that he was checking and making sure no other demons were around. Then she became anxious about the events to come.

Sesshomaru quickly returned to her neck. Letting his bites become much rougher as he basically nuzzled his face into the soft warm area of her neck. He started to leave his marks on her body, her skin was red and swollen after his mouth got done with it. There would be no mistake that she was his, especially after tonight, when he planted his seed in her and she finally became the mother of his pups.

Kiyomi wasn't even thinking about pups. She was thinking about the feel of Sesshomaru's sharp fangs against her neck. The cool tips running against her skin every so often, like his claws her doing to her waist. It was all so amazing.

He moved his hands up her supple skin. Loving the way she barely moved her body against his hands. Finally they reached the soft mounds of her chest, this would be his most favorite part about her if he didn't already favorite everything on her.

He at first just let his strong hands cup them, feeling how firm they were from the cold but how they also remained so soft and perfect under his touch.

Kiyomi arched her back towards his touch wanting even more than he was giving.

Smirking against her skin he bit her harder on the neck letting her know that he was in control. She let her back sink back into his chest as his hands squeezed her breasts slightly. This earned him a very small but very noticeable growl.

Completely knowing the affect he was having on her made him even more enjoyed with this situation. He let his tongue lick over her skin, leaving it moist and swollen. His hands grasped her harder as he started to message that tender area.

With arousal becoming stronger he knew that he did not have much time for play. Although he very much seemed to like making her squirm with want for him before he took her. He reasoned that he could do that with her current state but much quicker. This pleased him more.

In another quick second they were on the ground. She on her hands and knees bending to his every will while he kneeled behind her.

Kiyomi took in a breath as she felt him move behind her, probably removing his clothes. She let her clawed fingers dig into the earth under her as she spread her knees apart and completely showed herself to him. Even with his little ministrations she was as much aroused as if he had been touching her for hours.

Sesshomaru was on his knees again when he was bare. His member was tight and erect, very ready for release.

Taking in a breath he growled. With her legs spread her smell reached and filled his senses even more. Thinking clearly again, became almost impossible.

He let his clawed hand grab her back side. He focused on the heat of her skin, the way her muscles moved under him, the way she smelled. Slowly and unconsciously his hand slid down her back and over her rear.

She gave out a soft moan when he hand reach in between her legs.

He hadn't meant for this to be the outcome. He was just going to enter her and begin. But this feeling of touching her, feeling her wet folds under his fingers made him more filled with want. Her heat was now becoming his, which he did not intend from the beginning, but had no chance of stopping now.

He let two clawed fingers slip into the wetness of her folds, finding her swollen clit and running over it. He stroked her more, enjoying the slick warmth that she admitted. Her scent started to fill the air around him till he could almost smell nothing else.

Kiyomi squirmed and moaned under his touch. His fingers caressed her warmth so well; she could barely contain the movement in her body. Whenever his fingers came close to her entrance she would involuntarily move against them. She needed to be spread, she needed to be entered. She couldn't help what she needed. With this she let out another growl.

Sesshomaru, with her surprise, returned the growl with one of his own. This one much stronger and more fierce than her more intimate and soft ones.

Moving his fingers to her opening he wasted no time in pushing two deep inside her warmth. Kiyomi let out another stronger growl while her hips bucked into him.

He moved closer to her as his hand gripped her waist to keep her still while his other hand buried two fingers deep inside her. He pulled them out only to thrusts them back in. The sounds she emitted made his member throb and his inside clench. His controlled demeanor quickly slipped when he let out a growl of his own and as his fingers thrust into her he lets his hip buck against her. His member pushing into her rear barely.

He bent over her while keeping his hand in between them and let his teeth bite at her back while he growled at her.

She growled back, along with the occasional moan when he moved his fingers against her walls which desperately clenched around him at the moment.

He wasn't satisfied with her growl. He wanted to hear her scream, she would scream for him.

"Say it." His voice was rough, filled with lust and passion.

Kiyomi paid no mind to him though. She focused on his fingers. His fingers that worked inside her so smoothly it made her grip the ground under her while her breathing became increasingly ragged.

He roughly shoved his fingers inside her as deep as he could go while he pushed himself onto her back, applying a new weight to her arms. He would not be ignored.

Kiyomi whimpered while she tried to get him keep moving his fingers but he wouldn't budge.

He growled once more and let his hand grip her tighter by the waist as the other stayed at a pause.

Kiyomi now whined for his movement and felt his claws digging into her skin at her side. She was now scorching hot and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. She needed some sort of friction down there. Why was she not getting friction?

"Say it." She heard him say again. She hadn't a clue what he was talking about but she quickly tried to growl to warn him to keep going.

He pulled out his fingers and slammed them in once more. The feeling sent her into a moan of pleasure and pain as she clenched her eyes hut and tried to breathe.

He would not be dismissed.

"You are my bitch. Now speak for Sesshomaru." Never did he use such words about her. If she had been conscious of her surroundings she would have given him the 'silent treatment' something he learned that she did when she was upset with him.

Again he moved his fingers and as she pushed back against him she let out a whimper and his name barely slipped past her lips.

Not satisfied he moved against her again.

"Sesshomaru." He heard her say. The name rolled out of her mouth and onto his ears for his pleasure. The need in her voice made his body shake with heat and his member painfully throbbed against her backside.

Pulling out his moist fingers he grabbed onto the other side of her hip. Letting his claws dig into her skin he positioned himself at her entrance.

Kiyomi moaned again. "Sesshomaru." She barely got out as she felt his tip in between her wet folds. He was so warm, so swollen.

Gripping her by the hips he pulled her into him as he pushed against her swiftly.

They both let out loud growls that could be heard across the land as he thrust so deep and so hard inside her. Her warm walls were tight around him as her juices dripped down her leg and onto the ground.

He sat there for a moment feeling the warmth he always felt around her in these ways. Being so deep inside her and claiming her body, especially while she was able to bear pups. His pups.

Closing his eyes he clenched his teeth. Sesshomaru held her tightly as he pulled himself out and just as quickly as the first time, plunged back into her.

Kiyomi moaned loudly feeling him move against her walls and get so deep inside her. She was never a sexual being before but ever since meeting her mate she has been most enjoyed with their "night time" actions. He always seemed to enjoy their rutting even more than she, and what type of mate would she be if she did not satisfy him?

Feeling him pull out once more and shove himself back in was most enjoyable and erotic. He always started out slow, but very hard. He loved to hear her beg but he would also show dominance over her with his strength.

Sesshomaru started a steady pace. Nearly slamming into her at a low tempered speed. He started to adjust himself so he was leaning over her back and his hands were placed on the ground, practically caging her into him. His head now by her neck he was satisfied with the glow of sweat that rested on her shoulders.

"My onna." He stated before he started to lick her mark. It was hard with the movement of her body rocking against his with every thrust, but he managed.

"Faster." She managed to gasp out between breaths and thrusts.

Pleased with her reaction he sped up his pace. Theirs noises could be heard in the surrounding woods and it almost took over the sound of the waterfall.

He moved quickly and roughly against her. All hope of acting the least bit decent was long gone. He wanted to claim her and that's all that mattered.

Kiyomi could barely breathe. Everything in her body was tingling and she couldn't think straight. This was NOT normal for a demon such as herself.

She moved back against him feeling his pulsing member slide even deeper. She then let out a growl mixed with a moan. Sesshomaru knew she was close.

With his abilities he could hold himself much longer and usually she could too but with the heat she could not control her urges as well, he understood that well enough.

Continuing to thrust into her body he let his fangs sink deep into her skin, piercing her mark once more.

Feeling his teeth penetrate through her delicate skin was enough to send her over the edge. Gripping the ground and arching her back she let out a loud moan that had a little of her inu howl with it.

Convulsing around his hard member while he was buried the deepest inside her, feeling her slick walls move against him, milk him of everything inside, he released his seed deep inside her womb. Keeping his back arched he waited until the very last moment to pull out of her.

She quickly fell towards the ground but before she could hit she was caught by all too familiar arms. He laid her gently onto the grass well aware that she was bare for the world to see. But he didn't pay any mind; he knew it was pointless to dress her, because she would be ready to conceive again in a couple of hours. He didn't know how long this would go on but he couldn't help but feel some bit of hope that it wouldn't be too short of heat for her. Doing this was much less stressful than worrying about his Western Lands.

Kiyomi finally caught her breath while Sesshomaru adjusted her and himself. She now lay on her back while he on his side holding her in his arms.

Sighing contently she caught the focus of her mate beside her.

"What is it onna?" He said while he grabbed a strand of her silky white hair, he felt it necessary to touch her hair when they lay together, he would not admit he enjoyed playing with her hair, because Sesshomaru does not "enjoy" anything, those are human feelings.

Looking into his golden eyes she saw, out of the corner of her blue eyes, him grab pieces of her hair. She smiled knowing that he actually liked to touch her hair, more than her mother ever did.

"We will be parents now." She stated with her very soft, tired voice. She blinked many times, each one getting harder and harder to open her eyes. She knew she must rest before mating again.

Sesshomaru stopped focusing on her hair and looked into her deep blue eyes. He wondered for a moment if his offspring would have her crystal blue eyes, or his rich golden ones that ran in his family.

"I am very happy Sesshomaru." She said again with a small hopeful smile. He could tell she was thinking about their pups much as he was just doing.

What was this feeling that he got when he thought about them? Was it as his mate said, happiness?

Deciding against it he pushed his pup from his mind. "I am pleased that you are satisfied." He was back in first person, which made her smile once more. She lifted up her hand to let her claws run smoothly and gently over his cheek while tucking a strand of his, similar, long white hair behind his pointed ear.

She then leant up and with her delicate tongue she licked his cheek. As an actual dog would do. "I love you." She said as she leant back down.

Looking at her he admired her actions. It was always only she who would treat him as an equal rather than a Lord, and yet she knew her place at appropriate times.

He never said 'I love you' back. She never expected it. She was very wise and knew it when she saw it, he was head over heals for her and she didn't even think he would ever realize it.

This was the father of her soon to be pups.

* * *

><p>Comment please :)<p> 


End file.
